duskclanunusualseaurchinfandomcom-20200214-history
DuskClan(Unusualseaurchin) Wiki
Rules Be kind to one another KEEP IT PG No major events without submitting a forum Talk to me about deaths or changes in your character(!!!) Try to be active Your AJ look? Coloration & Desgin Fur colors Fur patterns Eye colors Attire(Clothes) (WIP) Avatars Warrior and above wolf Apprentices Foxes Kits and non-member apprentices ''' Bunnies Punishments '''Roleplay Chastisement Sleeping outside the dens Temporarily confined in camp Extra hunting/patrolling OOC Three day to two week suspension from the Clan Exile Chastisement No longer allowed to attend games or activities until further notice Hierarchy Members of DuskClan Leader Deputy Medicine cat Medicine cat; Apprentice Elder warriors Warriors Apprentices Queens Territory Firefly forest Serpia forest With a trail running through the beautiful forest, the many abandoned twoleg structures, along with one of our stories. The firefly forest holds importance, as for, being the founding home of Duskclan, along as the first place Duskstar made her starts as a loner. The forest is simple, plenty of vegetation grows and the tall tree make for less snow on the ground when leaf-bare approaches. Firefly forest is named for the amount of glittering light bugs DuskStar had first saw when her first day alone was coming to an end. Never in her life had Duskstar expected to see a firefly, being as young as she was, she ran and played with the bugs till it became darker. Curling up in a log against a tree, she finished her first day alone. Twoleg Camp Though her wish to be alone wasn't full, Duskstar noticed as twolegs had made a small part of the forest their camp for a little. They brought back prey, most, much larger than herself. Others were strange food, they tasted foul and were kept in strong, as well as strange, material. The twolegs didn't stay long and left, taking most of their belongings, but they left a strange circle of rocks. This is the whole importance of this spot, the threat of Twolegs and where they come when it comes to leaf-bare. Toadstool path The pathway of Firefly forest is lined with mushrooms and valuable herbs. Raveneye, being the only cat that Eclipsestar knew by heart and had joined the shortest time after him. Raveneye as a short and blind, pure black cat. But, he earned the plural Eye to his name, though blind the cat was smart and light on his paws when it came to hurrying to his clans needs. When he lost ideas for the herbs and more cats fell ill, he turned to the mushrooms, to know what they did. The poor medicine cat forced himself to eat some of the mushrooms. He didn't understand all the effects to himself but, after a while he could sense the successful and unsuccessful ones, then using them as herbs. Soon, the young cat died from poisoning, Eclipsestar mourns his friend everyday, wishing he could've helped but, he remembers him and this is his favorite story to tell the kits when they ask. Camp of wood In the trees in another abandoned twoleg camp, most of the trees above the cats lies a series of connected wood that none of the twolegs use anymore. Eclipsestar and Raveneye would hang out in the tree often, Eclipsestar hunted and Raveneye took in the scents, though he risked falling due to his failing vision. Duskstar loved the tree, it being one of the main places she'd hide from rouges, other loners, and twolegs. The wood is also a plentiful hunting spot. Clan Status Climate Season Autumn Leaf-fall Prey Status ''' N/A '''Weather TBA Updates 10/12/17 I am in need of help to create the den! Anyone who joins, please do help!! Plots/Events Forms Joining form Name: Username: Personality: Description: Realistic picture: Roleplay example: Plot entry Name of Plot: Username: Description: Cats involved: Date: Leaving Form Reason for leaving: Characters death: Page editor Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__